Dispensers exist in the prior art for dispensing various types of sheet material and product dispensers most closely related to this invention might include the tissue boxes for facial tissue which provide a pop-up dispensing operation such that removal of one tissue will bring the next tissue to the surface. Furthermore, there are dispensers for stamps adhered by a perforated cut which draw fan folded stamps successively out of the dispenser such that they can be withdrawn and separated one at a time, leaving a single stamp projecting from the dispenser. One such stamp dispenser is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,306, which issued on May 4, 1980, to W. P. Rabner.
The dispenser of the present invention differs however in that the product is different and the dispenser is different. The invention is directed to a sheet dispensing apparatus and sheets upon which a strip of readily releasable pressure sensitive adhesive is adhered to afford withdrawal of the second sheet upon dispensing the top sheet. The adhesive on the dispensed sheet then permits the sheet to be repositioned on another sheet for the purpose of applying a note or receiving staples as will hereinafter be explained. A dispenser for adhesive-coated notepaper or staple-supporting strips makes the dispensing of these sheet like articles much more convenient and part of the convenience results from having the next sheet disposed in a position to be readily grasped. Such a dispensing device is not taught by the prior art known to applicant.